


Realize

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I met you in hell. </p><p>You rebuilt me. </p><p>We fell in love. </p><p>When I resurfaced... </p><p>I forgot all about you. </p><p>Destiel Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

*Castiel's POV*

"Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space, remember?" Dean said when I appeared in the bathroom of his motel room after he prayed to me. I looked sadly at the ground then nodded and took a few steps back. 

He doesn't remember what happened when I was rebuilding him in hell. We fell in love. Then he resurfaced and forgot everything. It kills me everyday. I just want him to remember. "Cas...Hey Cas.....Earth to Castiel." Dean tapped me on the shoulder. I turned abruptly and looked into his enchanting green eyes he didn't break the stare untill he heard the door open and Sam walked in. 

Dean coughed and went up to Sam "Sammy. Got any food?" Of course that's the first thing Dean asks for. Sam rolled his eyes, laughing as he handed him a bag. Dean licked his lips and pulled out three burgers and three fries from the bag. Sam pulled out three beers from the fridge and we all sat down to eat. 

Dean and Sam made a few comments then we fell into an awkward silence. All I could think about was Dean. Hoping that one day I could make him remember. One day he would realize how much I love and miss him. How much I want him to remember. 

 

"Well I'm going to take a shower." Sam stated out of nowhere. Dean nodded after him as he grabbed his bag and walked into the restroom. 

I eyed Dean out of the corner of my eye and sat down on his bed. He looked at me and our eyes met for a few seconds. He looked away quickly then said "Well Cas..." he trailed off. I looked up from my spot to see him still looking at me. "Dean there is something I want to tell you." I started. He looked away from me as Gabriel appeared in the room smiling. 

I saw Dean glare at him, I stood up and walked across the small room to meet my brother. "Yes, Gabriel?" He looked at me and laughed "Why so harsh, Cassie? I just came to see what the Winchester's were up to this fine evening." He wasn't. I knew it I just didn't know what he was here for. "Liar. Your lying. What do you really want?" I growled. He laughed obnoxiously and threw me against the wall "such hostility little brother. I just came to check on my favorite human brothers." Sam walked out of the bathroom and Gabriel's face lite up. "Samich!" He yelled and let me down from the wall. 

Both Sam and Dean looked confused as was I but Gabriel knew exactly what he was doing. With the flick of his wrist he was gone and everything seemed as normal. "Well that was weird. Do you know what that was, Cas?" Dean asked as I shook my head. 

 

Sam was still standing by the bathroom door, sweat pants on, bare chested, hair dripping wet, and a confused look on his face. Dean sighed and said "Well we should probably get to sleep, we have a big day of hunting tomorrow to get this bitch killed and it's pretty late." I looked at the clock and it read 1:34. I nodded and got off Dean's bed. 

"I don't need sleep so I'll just sit here." They both nodded and got into their separate beds and I sat on the chair by the table. It got quite boring watching them sleep but they needed it. 

Dean was the first awake at 8:30, which is quite early for him. "Good morning, Dean. Did you sleep well?" I asked when he got back from the restroom. He nodded and walked to fridge and pulled out a beer. 

I shook my head, chuckled softly, and asked "Really Dean, drinking this early in the morning?" He laughed and said "Yes is that a problem?" I shook my head. 

We sat there in a comfortable silence, staring at each other for about 5 minutes then Sam woke up and coughed like he was uncomfortable. "Sammy. Good morning." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground. He looked between me and Dean a few times then walked into the restroom. 

 

He came out a few minutes later wearing a white tee shirt with blue jeans and hiking boots. "Better get dressed, Dean. We have a big day ahead." He said with a yawn. Dean walked to his bag pulled out a change of clothes. He came out wearing dark blue jeans and a tight black tee shirt, hiking boots and his usual necklace. He looked good. 

I smiled at the thought of when we were together. Before he forgot. I stood up and walked to the door "shall we go and get started?" Dean opened the door and walked out followed by Sam then me. 

I shut the door behind me and looked around. What I saw wasn't the parking lot of the motel. Instead it was a huge palace and a village. I looked down to find I was wearing a prince outfit. Dean was wearing dirty clothing and had no shoes and Sam wasn't even with us. "What the hell?!" Dean yelled. I know what Gabriel was doing last night. He was playing another one of his tricks. We were in some alternate reality, probably a stupid kiddy, movie those are Gabe's favourite.


	2. 2

Chapter 2 

*Sam's POV* 

When I walked out the door I wasn't in the parking lot walking to the Impala. I was in The 40's. 

I looked around and I was in a black and white striped suit with a black hat that had a white silk band around it, A white undershirt, A black bow tie, and black dress shoes. Where the hell am I? I look around and it looks like I'm on Broadway. 

"Detroit? Nathan Detroit. How are you?" Asked a large man. I know that name. I'm in Guys and Dolls! My favourite guilty pleasure musical that Dean hates. 

I'm Nathan Detroit and that must be Nicely Nicely Johnson. "Nicely Nicely. How you doing?" I ask shaking his hand. He smiles and gives his famous line "nicely nicely thank you." I smile to myself. "How Adelaide?" He asks. 

I wanted to date her so much as a teenager before I met Jess. "She doing well thanks yous for asking." I'm surprisingly good at New York 40's talking. "How the crap game? Where yous going to hold it?" He whispers. 

I have to go with the script "I's got nowheres to hold it. No one trusts me anyone. Billmore Garage says theys let me have it there but only for 1,000 bucks. In cash. They won't even let take my marker." This is so much fun. 

There was a few song numbers then it was the part of the show where I run into Adelaide, but it wasn't Adelaide it was Gabriel. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him. 

He smiled "well Samoose, I wanted to play a game and tell you something. So I'm doing both at the same time. Let's see if you can figure it out, you do and this will all be over. You don't and might be stuck here forever." He smiled. 

What the hell? What is wrong with him? "What about Dean and Castiel?" I asked. He laughed "Deano and Cassie are fine. They're in their own game. Don't worry about them. Worry about you. Play on Sammy. Let's start with Sky's entrance, shall we?" 

 

With the snap of his fingers Sky Masterson walked over to where I was eating cheesecake. I have to live in Guys&Dolls until I figure out what Gabe wants to tell me. This is going to be loads of fun I can tell. 

*Dean's POV* 

I walk around the huge house at the base of the castle, where Cas was shuffled in, after being scolded for mingling with a peasant, hopelessly lost after being told to finish my chores. 

I look down at the list in my hand, sweep the floors upstairs and down, mop the floors up and downstairs, wash the windows, finish washing the clothes, polish our jewellery, bake 4 cakes and 60 cupcakes, and clean all of our rooms. How in the hell am I going to be able to finish this all in one day? 

I was finishing mopping the downstairs floors when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and there stood an old, balding, short, fat man "I have a delivery for every man in the kingdom on behalf of the King and Prince." He said after he blew a trumpet. 

I nodded and took the envelope. He smiled and walked away, I stood there for a second trying to figure out what was going on before a man yelled at me from the top of the stairs to shut the door. I did as told and walked upstairs to hand him the letter. 

"Dean we really can leave the door open you know how our mother feels about that. Now what is this letter?" I felt the strong urge to correct him she was my stepmother and he was her son. 

The only one who even remotely liked me. How did I know that? "I'll go talk to mother about the letter then tell you. Now go finish your chores before she comes down and yells at you again." He smiled and was off. 

Is this Cinderella? Is that what me and Cas are in right now? Wow Gabe really did have a fucked up sense of humor. I finished mopping the floors then went to the windows. 

"Dean?!" Called the same man from before. I looked up from the ground where I was polishing the window. "Dean the King is holding a ball for every eligible male in the kingdom. The prince has come of age and it is time for him to choose a husband." I smiled. 

I could get away from this horrible place "will I be allowed to go?" I asked. He got a blank expression on his face "you'll have to talk to mother yourself about that one." He said as he skipped off down the hall. 

I finished the windows that took me like 2 hours. I walked room to room gathering the dirty clothes from each room. There were 4 of us living in this huge house and for some reason I was forced to live in the attic. I had three baskets of clothes and was about to get the fourth when I realized it was my stepmothers. 

I quietly opened the door and grabbed the basket thinking I had made it out safe then "Dean please come here." Her creepy old voice called me over "what do you want?" I asked. She sat up and glared at me "If I were you Dean I wouldn't talk to me or my twins like that." She growled at me. "Sorry." I said not really meaning it. 

 

What a bitch its a wonder how she could find anyone to do anything with her to get the twins. "Now I'm told by Jonathan that there is a ball for all the single males in the kingdom. Would you like to go?" I nodded "of course I would. It's Cas." I said. She eyes me "Prince Castile. And you can go when and if you finish all your chores. Jonathan, Harriet come here now!" She yelled making me cringe. 

A few minutes my twin step brother and sister walked into my stepmothers room. "It's Harry and John mother." They complained at the same time. Diffidently twins "I will call you the names I gave you when you were born and you will like it understand?" She told them in a mom voice. They both nodded "now there is a ball for all the men in the kingdom that are attracted to other men. So Jonathan and Dean will most likely going. But Dean has to finish his chores. Do you have anything you need done?" She asked. 

John shook his head but Harry thought for a minute and said "well my room needs to be cleaned and I also would like lunch." Really she is going to add on my never ending list of things to do. "I'm already going to clean all the rooms after I finish polishing the jewelry." I said she glared at me "Make us lunch after you wash the clothes. If you finish everything on today's list then you may go with Jonathan to the ball tonight." She waved us all off. 

I grabbed her laundry basket and the other three and went to the washing machine in the basement. It took my 3 hours to get all the clothes washed and lunch and cupcakes and cakes made I still have to ice two cakes. While they are cooking I decided to bring all the folded laundry up to everyone's rooms and clean them. 

Stepmother's is very easy and John's was already done. But Harry's was a horrible mess. It took my 2 hours to do it. It was 5:30 when I finally finished all the chores and started making dinner. When I brought everyone their food Stepmother said "did you finish all your work, Dean?" I nodded. "Can I go to the ball now?" She thought for a moment chewing her food "if you can find something suitable to wear." I nodded and went up to my "room" there were rats everywhere. 

I looked in my closet but found nothing. Fuck this ball I'm never going to get to go. I have an hour before the carriage gets here. This is hopeless. I just want to go back to the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two!!! What do you guys think?? Kinda a slow start but it's coming along. Ok ummm so feedback is always appreciated and yea just let me know what you think. 
> 
> Love you. 
> 
> MK out


	3. 3

*Castiel's POV*

Turns out I'm a prince in My brothers alternate reality. I'm having a ball to pick out my husband. This is all very strange.

"Prince Castile are you ready for your ball the guests are starting to arrive?" Asked someone from outside my door. Maybe Dean will be there. Maybe I'll find him and we can go home. Maybe. 

The guests start to arrive and they all seem to adore me. I spend some time getting bowed at and making small. Then after about 3 hours of this, I see him. 

Dean. My Dean Winchester. "Cas!" He yells, running at me. I'm about to say something when we hear Gabriel's voice "Hold on a second guys. The fun can't end so soon." And with a snap of his fingers we are transported to another place. This time we seem to be in a high school in the 1950's. 

I look down and I'm wearing a white button up shirt and blue suspenders, as well as a blue jacket and khakis with what look like Dean's bowling shoes. I have a backpack over my shoulders and some books in my hands. 

Dean on the other hand is wearing a tight white tee shirt and a black leather jacket over it. He had on tight bark blue jeans and hiking boots. His hair was spiked up in the front and slicked back everywhere else. He looked good, not much different from his usual attire. He also had a backpack but his was slung over one shoulder. 

"Wow Cas. You look good with nerd glasses." He chuckled. I reached up and touched my face and felt thick glasses. 

"Get to class you two!" Shouted a woman. She was angrily walking down the hall shaking her fists at us. "Miss. Sorry to burst you bubble but school ended 10 minutes ago." Dean said calmly. 

She rolled her eyes at him "then leave the building please." She pointed at the door. I nodded "Mr. Novak, may I ask why you are hanging around with a hooligan like Mr. Winchester?" She asked. 

He glared at her "we just ran into each other." I mumbled at the ground. "Well then. You two should be getting home." She ushered us out of the school. When we were out of the school Dean glared at me "We just ran into each other?! What the hell, Cas?!" He shouted. 

I looked at the ground feeling sad. "I'm sorry, Dean. I truly am, I just panicked. Please forgive me?" I asked. He nodded and then walked to the to the motor cycle parked in the spot in the centre of the parking lot closest the to door. 

"Well, play our roles I guess. I'll see you tomorrow dweeb." He smiled, laughed then revved the engine and pulled out. I smiled down at the ground. The walked to the blue Chevy in the back of the parking lot was longer than I was expecting. 

I have to make him remember. I love him so much and he used to requite the feelings, but now he doesn't remember and it kills me everyday I can just walk up to him and kiss him like I used to in hell. 

I was driving down the road to a house the I didn't know yet knew. Gabriel sure does put a lot of work into these games. I pull up and get out of the car, walking inside I smell cooking chicken and potatoes.

"Hello, Castiel." Says a familiar voice. I look around and see Anna walking out of what appears the be the kitchen. "Hey Anna. What going on?" She gives me a weird look then smiled "Honey why would you call me by me real name? You have always called me Mom." 

What?! Mom!? She isn't my mom, she is my sister. I don't have a mom. "Sorry. It's been a long day. Where's, Dad?" I ask, not really wanting to know who my "dad" is. "He's running late getting home from work. He will be here in a few minutes though. Why don't you go put you things away and get washed up for dinner." She smiled. 

I nodded and started walking up the stairs "oh and honey will you check on, Heather?" She called from the kitchen. "Yes, Mom!" I yelled. I walked into my room and put my backpack by the desk in the corner then went into the bathroom at the end of the hall and washed my hands. When I was finished I walked into the room across from mine and went to the crib. 

Turns out that Heather is a baby. She was sitting up playing with a teddy bear and sucking on a pacifier. "Hi, Heather." I said as I pulled her out and started out the door. I walked downstairs and into the dining room "thank you honey." Anna said as I walked in and set Heather in her high chair. 

"Hello loving family." Said another familiar voice and in walked Michael. 

Sam's POV 

I've spent 3 days in Guys&Dolls and its kinda getting boring. "Gabriel. Please come here. I need to talk to you." I pray when I get a free moment. 

"Yes?" He appears in front of me "you beeped?" He smiles. "I'm kinda getting bored of this. Let's go to a different game?" I ask. He gets a look then says "under one condition. Kiss me." I look at him awe struck. 

Does he know that I love him? "Alright." I say leaning in to him. I slowly press my lips to his. We collide and move together, as close as two people could get. His tongue traces my lips, begging for entrance, I grant it as my arms slide around his waist pulling him even closer. This goes on for a few minutes then we break apart. "Extra credit for good behaviour." He smiles at me "Now you may choose the next game." 

I still have my hands in his back pockets, keeping him attached to me. "We could just go back to the motel and you could keep Dean and Cas in the game. We would have the place to ourselves." I wink and kiss him. He kisses me back spinning us around and pushing me up against the wall. "Sounds like a good plan Sammoose." He snaps his fingers and we are back in the motel. He pushes me back onto the bed "let me take the reigns for a little while." He is now on top of me with his legs on either side and arms by my head. 

I kiss him and stifle a moan as I feel his hands go up my shirt. "I want you Gabe." I mumble as he take off my shirt and kisses up my bare chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... Smut?? Yes or no?? Up to you guys. Let me know. 
> 
> MK Out.


	4. 4

Castile's POV  
After we had dinner I went to my room and did my homework. I was almost finished when Anna called me. 

I ran down the stairs to the living room where Michael was sitting by the fire reading the newspaper, Anna was standing in the corner by the wall phone, and Heather was sleeping in a pac and play. "Yes An... I mean Mom." I smiled at her.

"You have a phone call, honey." She smiled handing it to me. "Hello?" I asked sheepishly. Dean's voice answered back "hey. Your brother has a really dickish since of humour. He made Sam and Jess my parents and now I'm an only child!" He yelled. 

I looked around the living room, nobody was really paying attention to me so I said "Dean it's just a game. Nothing personal. Just having fun." I said. He was still yelling "just having fun?! It's not even real Sam. It's a fake clone Sam!" He shouted. 

"Dean please calm down." I said. I could tell he rolled his eyes, "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and hung up.

"I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." I said to Michael and Anna. They smiled and nodded. This is bad. If fear didn't exist then I would have kissed him and told him I loved him by now, but even an angle can get scared. 

 

Dean's POV   
Gabe is a real dick sometimes. Jess died in a fire like my mom and Sam was probably stuck in a stupid game like we are. "Dean. Please come here." Sam called. 

I walked out of my bedroom "what?" I asked. Him and Jess were sitting on the couch holding hands. "Please sit down." He smiled and pointed at the couch with his free hand. I sat "is something wrong that we should know about?" Jess asked. 

I shook my hand. "Son don't say no. We heard you yelling into the phone about us. So we want to know what's wrong?" Sam said. 

"Just school stuff." Even in an alternate reality I couldn't lie to a fake Sam, but I don't tell him the whole truth either. Which was I was having conflicting feelings about Cas. I don't know what's going on with them. But they are getting stronger. 

"Ok. Is it about a girl?" Jess asked. I shook my head "a boy? Because I want you to know that no matter if you are homosexual we will always support you." She said. I shook my head again "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." I said getting up and walking out of the room. What the hell is going on with me?   
.

Real Sam's POV.   
Gabe's hands are now entangled in my hair as I roll on top of him and lift off his shirt. I kiss his lips one more time then kiss down his jaw and neck. Stoping and sucking at the nape of it. He lets out a moan as I suck harder then move my way down his bare chest. 

I kiss down his stomach and stop at his waistband, biting it before trailing my tongue back up to his mouth. I kiss my way back down again then bite his waistband. Picking my head up I eyes him as I slowly put my hand in his pants with what little room there is. "Don't... Do ... that.... Winchester." He says breathing heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I made end that right there. So feelings on smut?? Yes...... No...... It's up to you. Please let me know so I can put it in the next chapter if you guys so wish. 
> 
> MK out.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!!!!

Cas' POV   
I really don't like this game. I just want to go back to the real world. "Cas, honey! Breakfast!" Anna called after I had gotten dressed. "Coming, Mom!" I yelled as I tied my shoes. I grabbed my backpack and walked down the stairs. "Good morning, Castiel." Michael said as I walked into the kitchen "sleep well?" I nodded and sat down as Anna set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me. 

"Orange juice or milk?" She asked. I looked up "ummm orange juice." She nodded and went to the fridge. "Eat fast. You have to leave soon you two." Anna said as she sat down at the table, placing the juice in front of me. I ate a little then went and cleared my plate "good bye Mom," I kissed her on the cheek "bye Dad." I said as I walked out the door. 

This is really weird. I started my car and drove to the school. I parked in the back, even though I got there earlier then most people. I need some time alone. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking, then I heard and motorcycle. 

I looked out my window an saw Dean pulling up. He parked in the same spot he was in the day before. He must have seen my car because a few seconds later I heard a tap on my window. "Cas." I heard him say. 

I opened the door and got out, locking my car back. "As I mentioned yesterday play our roles, and it seems to be that you are the king of the school, and I'm a nerd. Which means we wouldn't talk. Don't get me wrong I love talking to you." He looked confused. 

"Shut up, Cas. I'll do what I want and if that means talking a nerd them I'll talk to a nerd." He smiled. I laughed. "Well we still have 30 minutes until class starts. You wanna listen to some music on the radio?" I asked. 

He nodded and got in my car. I started it and turned on the radio cause I can't help, falling in love with you Was fading out. The sound of the Beach Boys's song God Only Knows starts I may not always love you but as long as there are stars above you. You never need to doubt it. I'll make you so sure about it. Dean smiled at the song and started to sing along. "God only knows what I'd be with out you." He got closer. "If you should ever leave me. Though life would still go on believe me. The world could show nothing to me. So what good would living do me." He was so close we were sharing a breath. "God only knows what I'd be with out you." He leaned in. He was so close. He leaned in closer still. He was about to kiss me when there was a tap on the window. He quickly pulled away. "Winchester! Come on! What are you doing with a nerd like him?!" Asked a red head girl. Her hair was like fire. Before he left the car I head him say under his breath "damn-it, Charlie." 

Was Dean really about to kiss me? Was everything coming back to him? Did he finally realise that I loved him? I got my backpack, locked my car and headed into the building.  

 

Dean's POV   
Was I really about to kiss Cas? What is going on with me? Gabriel must be controlling me. I follow Charlie into the building "What where you doing back there with, Novak?" She asks, sounding disgusted. 

I give here a sideways glare "nothing. Why does it matter?" She shakes her head "it doesn't. You just don't usually hang out with anyone except me and Bobby and Benny." I nod. 

Bobby was a teenager?! And Sam and Jess are my parents?! What the hell is wrong with Gabriel?! I follow Charlie to the cafeteria and we sit at the centre table.  "Bother! How you doing." Benny says, patting me on the shoulder. I nod at him then at Bobby. 

My first three classes were pretty dull. It wasn't until 4th that things started to get interesting. My fourth class was home economics, which I'm taking for some reason. The teacher wasn't there so we didn't have to do anything. We got a free period. There was only 2 other guys in that class, Cas and Benny. The rest were girls. 

"Damn, these girls are rockin'. But that are so stuck up." Benny complained. I laughed "what else is new. Babes are hard to get and even harder to keep." He put him fist up "pound me for that one brother." I laughed and hit my fist to his. 

"Hey let's go to the diner after class today. You down?" He asked. I nodded looking back at Cas who was sitting behind us messing with his binder. "Yeah. Right after class?" I said a little louder then necessary. "Yeah. Mell's Dinner. Downtown." Benny confirmed. "I'll follow you there on my bike." I said, still talking loud. What is going on with me? Why do I want Cas to always be around me? Gabriel is fucking with my emotions. This isn't me. I'm not attracted to Cas.

 

Sam's POV! 

 

Smut here!!! 

 

Gabe panting underneath me was one of the hottest things I've ever seen. Him panting at my touch, moaning at the slightest bit of contact I made with his crotch. Finally I removed his pants and boxers, the moment I did his erection sprang free in all its glory. He was bigger than I thought. About 10 inches, almost as big as me. I eyed him as I sunk down to slip my mouth around his dick. 

His moan was loud enough to bother whoever was in the room next to us. I swirled my tongue around the tip before sinking all the way down to the base, My gag reflex long gone. My head went at a steady motion. "I'm close, Sammose." He Moaned. Sam popped off at that moment causing Gabriel to whine as Sam went to his bag in the bathroom to get lube and a condom.

He came back lubed and ready. "You're gone ride me Gabe." He smirked as he walked back to the shitty bed. Gabe was eager and willing, straddling the taller man. As he sunk down a moan escaped both men. 

"You're such a little cock slut, aren't you Gabriel? Daddy wouldn't be too happy." Sam tisked. Gabriel whined as he started bouncing on the cock inside him "You're my Daddy now. And yes Daddy I am a cock slut. You're little slut." Sam moaned loudly at that. 

Sam swatted Gabriel's hand away where he was pumping his cock and started rubbing it in time with Gabe's bouncing. "I'm so close Sam. So damn close." Gabe moaned. 

"Keep going. Keep doing." Sam Moaned as he felt Gabe fuck himself onto his dick. Noe even two minutes later Sam shot his hot load into Gabriel, he kept thrusting into him until Gabe came moments later from feeling Sam fill him. 

"I'm just gonna stay on for awhile." Sam nodded and turned so he was laying on his back, dick still tight inside Gabe.


	6. 6

Castiel's POV   
Before we could get any further in the the 50's alternate universe we were zapped into another one. It looked like Europe in the early years of the BC era. 

I was wearing uncomfortably tight navy blue pants that came up to my belly button and stopped at my mid-calves. They had gold around the bottom and gold buttons. I had on a tight white button up shirt and a gold and navy jacket over it. There was a sword in a holster at my hip. In the words of Dean Winchester "what the hell is going on?" 

"Romeo! Whats Romeo!" Someone shouted and for some reason I turned as if they had called my name. I suddenly can't remember what my real name is. "Mercutio." said. "Romeo how art thou?" He asked, walking towards me. I nodded at him. "Art thou going to the party this after?" I looked at him "what party?" I asked. He chuckled and said "Lord Capulets party. Rosalind shall be there, for she is kin to Capulet." What the hell is this alternate world we are in.

Dean's POV   
"Tybalt, doth thou know where art Jueliet?" Asked a strange man. He was short and fat and was wearing a strange red and gold outfit. He had a hat that closely resembled a mushroom which was red with gold trim and even in the heat he was wearing a jacket. Who the hell is Juliet? "No." I said, looking down to see what I was wearing. 

I had on red pants the came to my mid calves. They had gold symbols all over them and gold trim. I had on an off-White shirt and a red and gold jacket over it. There was also a sword in a holster on my left hip. 

"Will thou please find her?" Asked the old guy. I nodded "yes." And walked off to the stairs. 

Somehow I knew the huge house. I walked up like 15 flights of stairs then finally got to a huge door. I knocked hard 3 times then I heard a young girls voice "come in." I opened the huge wooden door and saw a young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She looked about 14 or 15. Somehow I knew that we were in a Italian town called Verona.

"Juliet, thou father wants thou." I said like I've spoken like this since birth. 

I followed her down the stairs to the kitchen like room. There sat the old dude from earlier, Lord Capulet, Lady Capulet, Rosalind who was my sister and a few other people me and Juliet's age. Don't ask me how I know that. 

"I shall be hosting a ball I'm honour of my beautiful daughter Juliet coming of age." He smiles as her then turns to me. 

"Tybalt thou shall behave thou self." He said in a stern warning tone. I nodded and then put my head down. "Wear them finest clothing thou has. Be in the ballroom promptly at 7:30." He said before waving us off. 

This was getting weird. Like dingo ate my baby weird. I just want to find...... Who was it I wanted to find? I don't remember. How odd. Well any who I must go get ready for the ball. I followed Juliet upstairs to our rooms. 

"This is going to great fun." She squealed before running into her room. I nodded at her closed door before turning and going into my own room.


	7. 7

Dean's POV   
I got ready for the ball/festival/party whatever people here called it. I finally decided on black and gold 'dress' pants, they were no different from the ones I had on earlier, and a red and gold jacket with a black undershirt. I also found a cape that was gold and red and black. I kept the sword at my hip and walked out the door to Juliet's room to get a mask. 

"Juliet doth thou havst a mask?" I asked. She nodded and handed me a black and red mask that would cover half of my face so nobody would recognise me. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a red dress with gold flowers. It was form fitting at the top and at her waist it flared out. "Thou lookest wonderful." I said as she put on her gold, feathery mask. She smiled at me "for I'm to meet Paris this eve." She giggled, grabbing my hand and pulling to the ball room. 

The ball started a few minutes after we arrived. There was music and dancing, it was quite festive. I was doing a traditional dance with Juliet when someone comes between us and pulling her off the dance floor. I might be going crazy but it looked a lot like Cas. I could see his blue eyes from the moon. He didn't seem to recognize me though. 

*Cas' POV*  
Mercutio had drug me to Lord Capulet's party for some reason. I was supposed to be finding Rosalind but instead I found Juliet and Tybalt. When I walked past him it looked like Dean, though I couldn't really tell due to the fact that he was wearing a mask. The eyes though. I saw those perfect green eyes. Those eyes that were the perfect green on the outside with small specks of brown on the inside. 

We locked eyes for a moment then I pulled Juliet away to the court yard. "What doth thou plan to doest to me?" She asked, shaking and frightened. I laughed, she is scared by me? She was just dancing with Dean Winchester and she was scared of me? 

Before I knew what I was doing, our lips where touching. We moved in perfect peace and harmony. Her arms wrapped around my necks and mine around her waist, pulling her closer. 

We did this for a few minutes then someone pulled us apart. I looked and saw Tybalt. "My kin?!" He shouted at me. He drew his sword as I drew mine. "Duel?" I asked pointing my sword at him. He nodded. A sword fight went down. I was about to skit his stomach when Juliet came in between us, with her back to me, my sword in her back. 

"Thou stop now!" She shouted at Tybalt. "Stop battling over me!" Tybalt's face softened then he glared at me. "Leave, Juliet! Now!" She ran off. I saw him take off his mask and throw his sword down. It was Dean. My Dean. "Dean." I mumbled as I took off my mask, he's eyes found mine and his face brightened "Cas!" He yelled wrapping my in a hug. He squeezed the breath out of me, then he put my down "you really pizza maned, Juliet?" He asked with a laugh. I nodded and looked down "yes. I'm sorry." I said. He picked my fave up at be even with his. 

He then pulled my face closer to his and pushed his lips to mine. I sat there for a second, dumb struck then kissed back. I heard Gabriel and Sam clapping and pulled away from Dean to find we where back in the motel room. "That's all we wanted! Now continue." Gabriel said, pulling Sam out of the room behind him. 

"I'm sorry Dean I didn't mean to...." I started but was cut off by his lips.


	8. 8

*Gabriel's POV*  
"So Sammy? What now? We got our OTP together, we're together..... What do we do now?" I asked, as we walked out of the crappy motel room. He looked down at me and shrugged "Why don't you put us in one of your games. You know," he wiggled his eyebrows evilly "see if we can find our way back to each other." He leaned down and kissed me. Interesting idea. "Deal Sammich." I said and with the flick of the wrist and a snap of the fingers we where in an alternate reality. One I think he will enjoy highly. 

 

*Sam's POV*  
"Jared! Come on we it's time to read through the new script!" Someone beat on the door of what seamed like a small trailer. Who the hell was Jared? Where the hell am I? 

 

"Um...... Yeah I'll be right out." I said grabbing the packers that said SPN Script on it, opening the door I saw Dean. "Hey, thank God it's you. Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked hugging him. He hugged me back then got a confused look "dude, what happened to you last night? Are you hammered?" He laughed. 

 

Shit he thinks I'm just joking around. "No Dean listen to me!" I said. He laughed again "Dude, why do you keep calling me Dean? We haven't started filming yet. It's me Jensen, your Jared and that's Misha." He said. I nodded and followed him to a room with a huge table and chairs all around it. Me and 'Jensen' sat down. 

 

"Okay boys, we have big plans for this season" some man said. He had a stereotypical directors hat on "Season 15 is going start with Cas and Dean picking up where we left of on the season 14 finale. Mish and Jensen you two are going to be making out again and Jared you are going to walk into the motel room, smile and then cough. As the episode goes on we are going to see Gabriel appear and wink at the camera. Then commercial. What do you think so far?" Cas was the first one to say something "I get to kiss Jensen more?" The directors hat man nodded. 'Jensen' laughed and smiled at Cas. "Ok boys I have a surprise for you. Look who's coming back this season!" He shouted again. 

"Jim Beaver." In walked Bobby. Dean and Cas ran up and hugged him. I followed them rather reluctantly. I still have know idea what the hell is going on but I guess I should play my roll. More then likely Gabriel had something to do with this. 

 

"Sit down. From now on no more getting up until I say so... Got it?" We all nodded as Bobby sat down.   
"Jake Abel, and Bob Benedict." In walked Chuck and Adam. Who I headed seen in forever. I thought Michael and Lucifer had killed him a long time ago. 

 

"Mark Pellegrino and Matt Cohen." Lucifer and Michael walked. How the hell did they all get out of the cage?! What the fuck is going on here?! 

"And lastly we have the by far most missed characters Sebastian Roche and Richard Speight Jr" Balthazar and Gabriel walked in. Balthazar, I thought Gabe had killed him or something. Gabe! Gabe was here!

 

Gabe walked over to me "Jared! Man I've missed you." He said hugging me then walking over to Where Cas and Dean where standing really close and personal. I don't think I like this world. I want to go home. Damn now I know how Dean and Cas felt.


	9. 9

"Gabe! What the hell man?! How long have you been there?" 

"I'm gonna smite your ass, Gabriel!" Dean shouted. We were reading through script. 

"Now now, Deano. Hold on just a second. I just wanted to see me baby brother and my moose." 'Gabe' said.

What the hell was this 'episode' or whatever even about? "You came to see me?" 'Gabe' nodded. 

"That's good for tonight guys. We'll meet up here tomorrow at 10:30." Director hat man said. 

"You want to go get some dinner, Jared?" 'Gabe' asked. I nodded "sure Richard, just give me a sec to change and put my stuff up and we'll go." I said walking out, with him hot on my tail. 

We went to a place called In and Out Burger. It was pretty good, a Dean place but good. "I had fun. We should defiantly do it again." I said as we got back to the place we were before. Richard nodded "totally." He kissed me then skipped off. Did he just kiss me?! Why am I freaking out right now!? He kissed me?! 

The next few days all we did was sit in that same room and read. Then we started filming. Me and Richard got closer. "Hey Rich, you wanna come over tonight?" I asked on the way out one night. He nodded "hell yeah! I'll be over in like 20 minutes." 

During those 20 minutes I cleaned up a little bit and changed clothes. There was a knock on the door. Damn why was I so nervous. Why though? It's just Gabe. I opened and saw him smiling at me. "Hey, Gabe.....I mean...Ummm.....Richard." I stuttered. He didn't say anything, just pushed himself past me. 

"Nice place." He said, sitting on the couch. "Thanks." I said shutting the door and going over to my stereo system. "Wanna listen to some music?" I ask looking at my phone. "Got any Kings Of Leon?" He asked. I searched through the artists until I found them, I pushed shuffle and went and sat next to 'Gabe' again. 

He scooted closer to me and put his hand on my knee "I really like you, Jared." I felt nervous once more but scooted closer to him "I like you too." I confirmed. He rubbed my knee once more then he rubbed up to my upper thigh. 

I leaned in to kiss him. Our lips meeting his soft ones on my rough ones. The kiss soon deepened and he was taking office shirt. I was about to pull off his when he was gone and I was back in the bunker. I looked around, confused until my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. Someone was breathing heavily on the other end. There was also people yelling on the other end and sirens. 

"Sam! It's Castiel! Please hurry to the hospital. It's Dean! He's been in an accident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnn!! Cliff hanger!! Sorry for the short chapter and long delay. I've had serious writers block


	10. 10

~Castiel's POV~  
After I called Sam I ran back into the room where they were keeping Dean. He was in a car accident. We had gotten into a fight and he ran off with a beer. He only made it about 4 miles before he wrecked his car. He's in a coma. 

Sam arrived minutes later breathing heavily "what? What happened?" He asked. He ran over to Dean and then looked at me again "he's been in an accident. He's in a coma." 

Sam started to cry and I couldn't watch it anymore. I left. I went to see my brothers. "Cassie! What brings you here?" Asked Balthazar over a glass of red wine. "I needed to get away." I said. Gabriel gave me a strange look over a piece of chocolate cake "what's going on baby brother?" I sat down and started to explain what had happened. 

"Me and Dean got into a fight and there was a lot of yelling and then he got mad and stormed out and I wanted to make sure that he would be alright so I followed him and then he got into a wreck and he is in the hospital." I cried.

Days passed I checked on Dean but he made no improvements. Soon days turned into weeks and weeks into months. After about 2 months Sam lost all hope about saving Dean. "I don't think he's gonna get out of this one." He said standing up and walking to the door. 

"He will get better, Sam" I said still standing by Dean. "I know you've said that a lot but I just don't believe you this time. Dean's been through a lot and I don't think he's gonna pull through. I think we might just have to let him go." With that he walked out the door. How could he have so little faith? "Castiel." I turned around and there stood God.

"Father." I said not looking at him directly. "I will cut right to the chase, you want to save Dean?" He asked. I nodded "yes Father." He walked towards me "It will be done, but only after you complete what I and your brothers tell you. Then your mortal shall be saved." 

"What do I have to do? I'll do anything." I asked only thinking about Dean not about what he might ask me to do. "First you must go through one of Gabriel's alternate universes. His choice. It lasts a month. Be good my son." 

With that he left and Gabriel appeared "brother, how art thou?" He asked laughing. "Let's just get this over with Gabriel, I want to save Dean as fast as possible." He nodded "well well well, which universe do you wish to be put in for a month? Never mind you get no say. I chooses Sam's favourite show." He snapped his fingers and my vision blurred for a second. 

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Asked a short blonde man who was wearing a rather unappealing jumper and had his laptop in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking it. I know it's all over the place but it is mostly Gabe's different games so yeah. next chapter should be up soon.


	11. 11

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Asked a short blond man. He friends was much taller then him and had dark curly hair and a purple shirt. "I'm Castiel I'm an angel of the Lord." I said. The looked at me like I was crazy. The short one looked at the tall one as if asking a question the tall one simply nodded "he's not lying. He might be crazy but he is not lying." 

The short one looked at his friend then introduced himself and his friend "I'm John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes." I shook their hands. "Well umm would you like some tea or something?" John asked. I shook me head "well..." He was cut off by someone walking through the door. It was Dean. He was up and walking and being well Dean. He saw me and hugged me "hey Cas! Long time no see." He smiled. I smiled at him it was my Dean up and walking. Then he walked over and kissed Sherlock. My mouth was hanging open "Cas this is my boyfriend Sherlock." I was beyond mad. That was my Dean. "We've already met." I said trying my best to hide the fact that I was on the verge of tears. 

"Oh. Well do you have a place to stay?" Dean asked, his hands lingering on Sherlock's waist. I shook my head and Dean smiled "well then you can stay here." He said walking up the stairs with Sherlock close behind. I still felt the jealously I have felt before. That was my Dean. That was my boyfriend who was supposed to be in a comma. John took notice "everything alright, mate?" He asked. I shook me head "wanna talk about it over a cuppa?" He asked politely. I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. After he made the tea he sat down and made me explain "well you probably won't believe me but as I said I'm a angel and my brother sent me here. I'm trying to save my boyfriend's life, he's in a comma and this is part of the way to save him." 

He nodded as if he understood "Does your boyfriend look like Dean, then?" He asked. "You probably won't believe me but my boyfriend is Dean." He sat there for a moment taking it all in, he then said as if he was mad "well that's just bloody wrong. It's sick and twisted and wrong. You said your brother did this to you? What the hell is wrong with him?" I shook my head "he's got problems." We both laughed. "Don't worry about it I'm sure things will get better so...." He was cut of by a man walking in and kissing him. 

This man was short and had raven black hair. He looked mischievous, my brother would like him a lot. John pulled away "sorry 'bout that, then. This is Jim Moriarty, he's my boyfriend." 

*Sam's POV*  
"Really Gabe?! Moriarty and John?!! That's so wrong on so many levels!" I hit him. We where sitting in the bunker watching his alternate universe on the TV. "What its funny." He said innocently. I glared at him "your ruining all my ships here Gabe. It's Sherlock and Moriarty or John, I ship him with either really. Dean should be with John if anyone. I don't like it. I still can't believe that you did that to Cas. That's beyond mean!" I ranted at him.

He laughed "come on you have to admit it's kinda funny." He said I glared at him "only a little." He smiled at me "there's my boy." We sat there watching the alternate universe that Cas was in for a while before someone came running in the bunker yelling "it's Dean! He's awake!"


	12. 12

Sam's POV   
Me and Gabe ran to the hospital and I walking into Dean's room. He was sitting up looking at the wall "Dean!" I shouted with a smile hugging him. He hugged back "Sammy. How are you? What happened?" He said 

"You where in a car wreck. The Impala isn't too bad but it will need some work. Cas is super worried too." I informed him he nodded along with me "How's Dad?" Him asking this took me by surprise. Dad died awhile back. "What are you talking about Dean? Dad died along time ago. Are you sure your okay?" 

The doctor walked in "he has amnesia. He's forgotten the past 3 years. It's temporary but it could last up to 6 months." He fiddled around with some machines, wrote down some stuff on his clipboard and left. 

"Who's Cas?" He asked giving me a Castiel confused look. Shit this isn't good. Cas is going to be devastated. They just got together. They where finally happy. 

"He's a friend." I said "listen Dean. I'll see you later. I've gotta go talk to Gabe." I said he gave me another confused look. I shook my head and walked out to find Gabe standing by the door. 

"Shit! Gabe what the hell are we going to do?!" I shouted receiving glares from people. 

Gabe teleported us back to the bunker. "Sam calm down. Everything will work out. Cas will understa...." He was cut off by Michael. "Stop lying Gabriel. Castiel will not be fine." 

Gabe looked down "I've talked with father and he's allowing Castiel to come out. Bring him out." With that Michael left. Gabe snapped his fingers and Cas appeared. 

"What's wrong?" He asked obviously worried. "Deans awake, but Cas he has amnesia and doesn't remember the past three years." I informed him wrapping my arms around him. 

"He doesn't remember me? Again? He doesn't remember?" Cas cried Into my shoulder. "I'm sorry Castiel. There's nothing we can do. We just have to let it run its course." Gabe said sitting on the chair. 

*Castiel's POV!!*   
Dean didn't remember me again. I ran away from Sam and Gabriel and ran to Dean's room. Once there I sat against the door and cried. 

I lost tract of time and before I realized it two days had passed and Dean had come home. 

 

"You must be Cas. I'm sorry that I don't remember you." Dean said when me and Sam picked him up from the hospital. "It's okay, Dean. Your forgiven." I lied. He gave me a smile and nodded. 

"So you wanna go out to dinner?" Sam said trying to make things better. "Sound good." I nodded from the backseat. Once home we got ready to go out. 

We went to a restaurant called RoadHouse. "So how long have we been friends, Cas?" Dean ponders through a sip of beer. "About three years." I say, pealing the label off the beer Dean ordered me. 

"How close are we?" He he asked. Sam eyed me "pretty close. He's your best friend." Sam answered for me. Dean nodded as our food arrived. 

After dinner Dean went to ask out the waitress. I was fighting back tears as Sam pulled me out of the building. "How many times am I going to have to go through this?" I whispered as Dean walked out. 

I didn't seen Dean the next day at all. I'm assuming it's for the best. "How are you doing doing, Cas?" Gabriel asked, sitting next to me on the couch. 

"Horrible. Why? Why must I always go through this? Why me?" I cried. He gave me a sad look "if I knew i would tell you. You could always ask Dad." He gave me a small smile. 

"I'd have to find him first." Gabriel nodded "I'll help you. You can ask him why or whatever." He held out his hand. I shook it feeling a small shock. I quickly pulled my hand away and rubbed it. 

"What was that?!" He burst out laughing and managed to choke out "joy buzzer."  

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
"I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget about these stupid little things. Like the way it feels to fall asleep next to you and the memories I never can escape cause I'm not fine at all." ~ Amnesia by 5 Seconds Of Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N~ hi!! How are you!?! Omg guys thank so much for reading and commenting!! Just wanted to say sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Once school starts I'll be back on a regular update schedule. There will be more about that later. 
> 
>  
> 
> So guys I'm holding a Contest!!!!! 
> 
> Contest is I'm wanting to add a OC for Dean to date while he has amnesia and I want it to be one of yalls character!!   
> All you have to do is create an original character and send it to me.   
> Here is the form I want it in   
> Name-   
> Age-   
> Sex-   
> Description physically-   
> Personality-   
> If you want a back story for your character then you can add that as well!   
> Contest closes on September 7th 2016  
> So all you have to do is create a character and send them to me!! You guys are are smart you'll figure out a way to get them to me. Limit to 2 characters per person!! 
> 
> So if you want to enter than please do. After September 7 I will pick one and the winner will get full credit in the chapter. A shout out on my feed and in my stories and I will read everything They have written and give honest feed back!!   
> Let the games begin!!!   
> Good luck!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! What's up?? So hope you like it!! Feedback is always appreciated and gladly accepted. I really like knowing what you guys think. So I write this like three years ago somethings might be off but keep with me cuz it will get better.  
> Thanks love ya guys. 
> 
> MK out.


End file.
